Silk and Lace
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: PART 4 UP! "But I-." She stopped when his hand cupped the left side of her wet face. “Miwako, I need you… Sleep with me.” No longer a half-lemon, Chapter 4 Lemon Warning. Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi
1. His Silk, Her Lace

Oh dear…what am I doing? I have my chem. Exam on Monday. It's Saturday night and I am writing this instead of studying. There are no lemons for Satou and Takagi. That bothers me!! This one is kind of a half lemon, I BRUTALLY CHICKEN OUT AT THE END! Oh well, I put it in M because it is definitely still too much for T. Oh man this is crazy, but I am going to do this anyway. Review if you feel like it. I disclam all characters. They belong to Gosho (who should let them have sex). =D

* * *

He was on fire, despite the ice cold rain sinking into his suit. How he had even gotten to this place with her escaped his memory. Takagi Wataru couldn't have possibly cared less. He looked up at her again, the heat clouding his judgment. Frustration and lust were boiling inside him, almost controlling him. The woman in front of him was leaning on her car afraid to make eye contact with him. _Very afraid…_

"Miwa…" he growled at her taking a step in her direction. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide and set on his approaching figure. Like the force of gravity her eyes were pulled to his; she felt herself shrink under his stare, his grey-blue orbs were blazing with emotion. Miwako had never, ever imagined that he could even look at some one in such a way.

She winced as he slammed his hands against her car on either side of her head. He stood in front of her, trapping her between himself and her own vehicle. She could almost feel the heat coming from the man's body. No one was around, they were pulled over on a little side stretch of dirt beside the rode on a mountain pass leading out of the city. The rain continued to pour as she looked up into his face.

"I want you." He stated quietly but with so much force she began to tremble slightly. Unable to avoid it, she looked into his face once more. Drops of rain were sliding down his cheeks and clinging to his dark hair. His eyes still burned into hers, begging for a response. She opened her mouth and found it almost impossible to speak:

"But I-." She stopped when his hand cupped the left side of her wet face. "Miwako, I need you… Sleep with me." Miwako's eyes went wide, her heart felt like it would rip out of her chest. Her breath caught in her throat, his forward request had taken her by surprise.

He knew that if she wanted to stop things before they started that she would need to push him away now. Still, no matter how badly he wanted her right now or ever, he wouldn't touch her without her consent. Despite the infinite depth of the fire held in his eyes, Miwako wasn't afraid of him.

No, she was afraid of the undeniable desire that was welling within her own heart, spreading to the rest of her body like some sort of disease. She noticed him leaning in toward her face, his lips parting, and his breathing rough. Unable to resist him, Miwako closed her eyes and parted her lips, her face was burning from his closeness. Takagi's eyes flew up in excitement as he watched her, he silently rejoiced as he received her silent permission.

Not wanting to waste another second he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his own. He let the hand that was cupping her face stroke her cheek. He removed the other from the car and placed it on her neck. He tilted her head up higher granting him more access to her face. The kiss was intense, he let his passion for her overtake him as he kissed her as deeply as he could without hurting her.

Much to his delight she was kissing him back for all she was worth, pushing herself up and into his mouth as much as she could. She followed the movements of his lips as he opened and closed his mouth on hers. She moaned deeply when he thrust his tongue into her mouth, her hands grasping at his waist and holding on for support. She could feel her knees giving out as his tongue slid over hers. Wataru felt her slipping down and encircled an arm around her waste. Realizing she needed his support he pressed his body against hers pinning her against the side of her red FD.

He broke the kiss for air, gasping. He held her against him, the rain cooling his heated face to a certain point. It felt so damn good. He guided her head down to her car as he pushed himself up against her even more. Miwako opened her eyes in time to see him press his wet, swollen lips into her neck. He kissed it doing his best to be gentle and control himself. He hoped to God he wasn't being too rough. Suddenly, her voice calling out his name halted his movements.

"Wait Wataru, we can't do this out here. Anyone can see us." He lifted his head up to hers and looked around. "You're right, I don't want anyone ruining this." He spoke without hesitation surprising even himself with his own determination. _Never mind what I just asked for._

"Come on, get in." Miwako spoke almost frantically. It was clear to Wataru as he moved around to the passenger side of the car that Miwako wanted him just as badly. As fast as he possibly could he jumped in her car, she did the same. She jammed the key into the ignition and started the engine. She pulled away almost recklessly, pushing the pedal down to the floor.

"Where?" he asked unable to keep the anticipation from his voice. "Your mother is at your place so how about mine?" Miwako considered his suggestion before dismissing it.

"No, the chance of someone seeing us is high. We'll go out of the city."

"A hotel then?" he asked though it was much more a statement. She nodded to him removing one hand off the steering wheel to grasp his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You know I want this just as much right?" She said, her eyes never leaving the road. He smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Of course."

A few moments later they passed a sign that told them they had left Beika and were entering the next city. Takagi didn't really care where as long as it was nice and private. Ten minutes later Miwako pulled into a parking lot of a nice looking hotel. Takagi stepped out of the car as she did and felt the heat start to overtake him again. The mood between them hadn't seemed the least bit awkward despite the fact that they were looking for a place to sleep together. Takagi figured their mutual lust had taken care of that.

His heart began to pound as they entered the lobby and walked over to the main desk. The receptionist, a young woman, looked at the soaked couple and then past them out the glass doors through which they had just entered.

"Oh dear, is it raining out there still?" she asked slightly dejected.

"Oh, yeah, it's raining alright." Takagi answered the slightest bit impatient. Before she could speak again he made his request for a room. He didn't allow his voice to shake.

"We're still far away from home and didn't feel like driving in the storm." Takagi was shocked to find the lie role off his tongue so easily. If the woman knew he was lying she didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and grabbed a key off the hook. Takagi handed her his credit card. 30 seconds later she handed him back the card and the key to their room, #304.

Takagi couldn't remember if he had even thanked her before he headed toward the elevator with Miwako close behind him. They stepped in quickly waiting for the doors to close before Takagi wrapped his arms around her. Reaching the third floor Takagi stepped out with Miwako. His heart began to beat furiously as he reached #304.

"Open it." Miwako was getting impatient. Takagi jammed the key into the lock and unlocked it. He entered the room pulling her in with him before closing the door and securing the dead bolt and secondary chain lock. He whipped around and scooped the woman he loved into his arms, cradling her light form. He kissed her before walking over to the bed and placing her on it.

Wataru hurriedly pulled off his shoes and kicked them away from the bed. Miwako did the same, the colour rising on her face. She shivered and he noticed.

"You're cold?" he asked concerned. She nodded, "The rain has me completely soaked."

"I'll warm you up in a minute." He said in his best attempt at a 'sexy' voice. He stood ready to tare his suit jacket off when she stood and stopped him.

"Let me do it please." She said as she unbuttoned the suit and pulled it off his shoulders. He too, was soaked right through. He helped her slip his arms out of the garment and she let it fall to the floor on his request.

He kissed her cheek as he made to remove her own jacket, letting it fall to the floor a foot away from his grey one. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him, she was cold he could tell. She looked up and kissed his lips, hugging him back as tightly as she could. He started to lose himself in her scent which was still somewhat distant. The desire he felt for her was intensifying with each passing second. He pressed his nose into her jet black hair as she started to unbutton his shirt after pulling off his tie. He inhaled her scent as he buried his face further into her damp hair. Wataru's eyes shot wide open when her hands touched his bare chest, Miwako was desperately running her hands all over him.

She ripped the garment off his arms and forcefully pushed him down onto the bed. She crawled on top of the young officer straddling him effectively. Before he could say anything she pulled on her blouse undoing all the buttons in one go and shrugged it off her shoulders, it too fell to the floor.

"Hey, no fare!" _I wanted to take it off!_

She flashed a fox like grin, "Sorry, Taru, but don't worry I'll let you do the rest." He hadn't really been paying attention to the end of her sentence his eyes had locked onto her (in his opinion) stunning body. She caught him staring and smiled, "Oh, there isn't a problem is there _keiji-san_?" She teased him.

"You're gorgeous Miwa!" he growled as he pulled her down on top of him, his hands caressing her nearly bare back. They kissed each other aggressively before Miwako broke the kiss and started to nip at his ear lobe. He turned his head to the side closing his eyes, his hands resting motionless on her back. She bit down gently flicking her tongue over the surface.

He groaned and tangled one hand in her bra strap, "Miwako, a-are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered.

She left his ear and moved to his neck, sucking on it gently. "Yes, you are the only one I want. Don't ask again." She spoke seriously with a little bit more force then she meant to. "Now, take it off" she said rolling her shoulders back before attacking his neck again.

Wataru blushed at her words, it was obvious what she was referring to. Her lips never left his moist skin as his shaking hands fumbled with the clasp. "Come on baby…" she moaned into his neck, sending shivers down his spine. After a few more seconds of struggling with the clasp he finally managed to undo it. Unsure of how to proceed he simply traced his fingers along the skin of her back where the material had been a few second earlier. She lay on top of him motionless, she was enjoying the way he started to knead her back. He lifted his head off the mattress and pushed his lips into her shoulder he gently bit down on her skin savoring the salty taste.

Feeling some of her strength return, Miwako pecked his cheek before sitting up. She straddled him once more looking down into his handsome face. Feeling extremely self-conscious she slowly peeled the lacy material off her body and threw it to the floor. The look on his face was one of 'aw', his mouth hung open in shock as he stared at her.

"Well…am I _okay_?" she asked nervously, feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Oh, God damn…" he muttered as he suddenly sat up, his hands rushed to her sides, he was breathing so hard he was starting to get dizzy. Miwako stiffened then relaxed as he pushed his head into her chest. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his head and neck pulling him into her. He moaned in appreciation, tightening his hold on her.

"Miwako, you are _mine_." He spoke directly into her chest causing a slight vibration.

She planted a kiss on his head, burying her face in his soft hair. "Mmm.." she responded. After a few minutes of this, Takagi decided he was content and pulled her back down with him.

"I think we need to slow down a bit. I-I'm happy to just—." She cut him off with a gentle kiss before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Let's take the rest of our wet stuff off and rest then shall we?" She smiled happily at him. He nodded and started to unbuckle his belt as she rolled of him and started to remove her skirt. Wataru pulled off his pants as Miwako got out of bed wearing only her underwear. Wataru blushed as he watched her pick up their things and head into the bathroom. She came back a minute later, grinning sheepishly at him as she crawled onto the bed. He draped the covers over them both then he pulled her close to him.

"I hung up our clothes so they'll be dry in the morning." She said as she snuggled against him.

"Nice boxers by the way. I can't say I was expecting silk." She giggled, tightening her grip on his body. "I like it." she added.

"Oh yeah, well if lace could kill, I'd be dead." He smiled wildly at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her lips curved into the most seductive smile he had ever seen.

"Ah, so you're definitely into lace." She smirked, watching his face go red.

Wataru ran his fingers gently over her lacy underwear. "You got me there detective." He purred leaning in for a loving kiss.

* * *

Oh my… the time I should have been studying for chemistry, spent writing this cop-out half lemon. They didn't even have sex! LAME! It got close, but I chickened out. Review if you want. If you are one of those exceptional authors and thought this was mediocre at best, then please, write a nice fic about Satou and Takagi and show me how it's done. Such an amazing pairing should not have to put up with crappy fanfiction. *sad and desperate face*. If you happen to think this wasn't too bad then leave me a review and a high five. SERIOUSLY THOUGH, WE NEED MORE SATOU/TAKAGI FANFICS!!!


	2. Pet Names

Takagi had to admit that this was the best he had ever felt in his entire life. He had imagined that it would be nothing short of wonderful to have her naked body pressed against his own. How right he was. Yet, imagination and the real physical feeling were still two very different things.

The couple had decided to slow their pace. It was only quarter past ten, Takagi didn't feel as if he needed to rush things and neither did she. Instead he held her body firmly against his own. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and that suited them both just fine. Takagi had no idea why she was so worried about her physical appearance. As soon as he had seen her he had instantly concluded that she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Although, he had pretty much guessed that would be the case.

He could never express in words how it made him feel to have her trust and to know that she wanted to be with only him in such an intimate situation. Neither officer had ever been with anybody else. Takagi prayed that it would stay that way.

Takagi moved from his side to his back, laughing slightly when Miwako protested because of the loss of contact. He had never intended to escape her touch. He pulled on her gently as she moved her body back on top of his. He ran his hands down her back and sides as she kissed him tenderly. Miwako stretched one arm down under the covers wanting to feel the silk of his boxers.

She continued to kiss him as she tried to reach them only to come up short each time. Not ready to break the kiss, she turned her attention to his chest. Of course she loved him for the perfect person he was but she'd be lying if she said his body wasn't a plus. Stated simply just looking at him was enough to raise her body temperature by degrees. Not to mention actually touching him. His physical fitness was to be expected. He was a young police officer after all. Who didn't smoke, she'd like to add.

She ran one hand through his hair as she broke off from their heated kissing. She wanted to explore the rest of him. "Move down Wataru." She said as she climbed off him. He looked a little confused but did as she asked.

He was even more confused when she climbed back on and grabbed his wrists in her hands. "Perfect…" she cooed as she moved his hands up over his head and pushed them down on the pillow where his head had been. She released his wrists and was about to begin her _investigation_ when he moved his hands back toward her.

"Keep them there, don't make me get my cuffs." She purred seductively. She observed the blush on his face as he put his hands back where she had indicated. She was happy he listened; they weren't ready for hand cuffs yet, not for their first time Miwako figured.

From her position straddling him she had to note that she liked the idea of him stretched out, hands over his head, a feint blush on his cheeks as he awaited her next move.

Scratch that, she_ loved_ it.

Smirking she leaned down and began to suck on his lower neck. He gasped in pleasure as she slowly moved her way down to his collar bone. She had learned that his neck was a weak spot for him. A little bit of gentle kissing and sucking and he would be all hers.

It took all his will power not to move his hands as she started to leave a trail of wet kisses down his chest and torso. Finally able to reach his boxers, she ran her hands over the material. Oh how she loved the feel of the hot silk he was wearing. That said she wanted to rip it off and continue kissing him where she left off.

His arousal was clear to her as she ran her hands up and down over the sides of the silk boxers. He started to squirm as she was so perilously close to his groin. Enjoying how easy it was to toy with him she moved her head up to his torso and kissed his skin all the way down until she reached the top seam of the silk. Her teeth lightly scraped along his skin as she bit down on the material holding it between her teeth.

"Ahh-uhhn, d-damn it Miwa are you trying to kill me!?" he breathed as his hands clutched the sheets tightly. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. She started to pull the material down with her teeth; the sound of his soft moaning encouraging her. The most exciting part of her exploration was interrupted as her phone started to ring obnoxiously on the nightstand.

She stopped in her tracts, turning her head, material twisting in her mouth, to glare menacingly at it. A part of her wanted to simply ignore it but she knew that there could be big consequences should she choose to do so.

"Oh come on!" Wataru practically yelled. Sighing Miwako released the material and moved toward the night stand. She grabbed her cell but before she could answer it Wataru wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down on the mattress so she was lying on her stomach.

She sent him a questioning glance and answered her cell phone, and sure enough: "Miwako, it's almost eleven don't tell me you haven't finished work yet." The young woman froze, as she figured, it was her mother.

"Mom, I'm not done until late tonight, don't wait up."

Miwako wasn't sure if she would get away with lying to her mother, but telling the truth was clearly out of the question.

"Miwa it's already late. You told me your shift ended at eight tonight. Besides there's a storm outside and I don't want you driving around in it."

Miwako was about to respond when she felt a pair of warm hands take a hold of the sides of her back and his lips press into her spine. She did her best to ignore it.

"Umm, well a case went late Mom there's nothing I can, Ahh-." Miwako whipped her head back as he began to trace her back muscles with his tongue.

She looked back at him, _Are you crazy?!_ As if he could read her mind, he grinned mischievously covering his mouth with one of his hands in an attempt to quiet his laughing.

She turned her attention back to the phone when she heard her mother calling her name.

"Miwako? Are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yes sorry! I'm just a little busy with an investigation right now so…" She stopped talking as Wataru decided to rest most of his body weight down on top of her and start kissing the back of her neck. _Oh Mother you have no idea._

"…So I'll call you when I'm done, but I'll probably stay at Yumi's tonight anyway." Miwako was determined.

"No, Miwa I would much rather it if you came home tonight." Then in a much quieter voice she said, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you know how much I hate thunderstorms."

Miwako could easily picture the sheepish look on her mother's face, since her father had died in that storm her mother could not stand to be home alone during one. Sighing she answered her mother.

"Alright I know. I'll be home as soon as I can okay?" Miwako answered softly.

"Thank you Miwa." Sato noted sadly that her mother sounded extremely relieved. "Bye."

Miwako ended the call and groaned into the pillow she was lying on. She was aware that he was still having his way with her back and neck.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" she asked him, a tinge of humor in her voice.

He continued to kiss her shoulder for a minute before answering, "Well that depends, would your mother be upset?" he answered with a smirk.

"Would she be upset if she caught me in bed with a man she's never met? Yes, Wataru, she'd defiantly be upset." She answered him laughing.

"Damn, I guess our time is up." He said sounding slightly dejected. "Yeah." She sighed.

"Well we better get going." She said before turning over and pulling him down to her. He hugged her back nuzzling his nose into her cheek, that's when he noticed something.

"Mi-Miwa…you umm…" he trailed off distracted by his new found pride in himself.

"Hmm? What's wrong." She asked him curiously.

He flashed her a wide smile, "Well, you kinda smell like me darling." His smile only widened as the words left his mouth.

She gazed up into the young man's face; he was looking quite pleased with himself.

"I'll have a quick shower then. I can't risk mother noticing." Really it was a good thing he pointed it out since her mother had a tendency to cling to her during storms. She kissed his smiling lips gently before nudging him off of her and climbing off the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and grabbed one of the folded towels. When she turned around he was right behind her.

"Can I come in with you?" he asked quietly.

"Taru, if I let you do that I'll never get home." She said half-heartedly.

"Please? I promise there will be no funny business." He pouted.

Miwako sighed in defeat, "Well, I can't exactly say no to that face now can I?"

Smiling she turned around and turned the water on in the shower, adjusting the nozzle to the right temperature.

"Umm, Miwa are we keeping our underwear on?" he asked blushing ridiculously.

"We won't be able to control ourselves otherwise and besides, our clothes are still soaking wet anyway." She was blushing as much as him at this point.

"Heh, you're right." _She really is though_, he thought.

Deciding the temperature was to her liking, she stepped in followed closely by her lover. Takagi reached over her and adjusted the sprayer so that it rained the water down on them both equally. He noticed she was reaching for the small bottle of soap and he beat her to it.

"Hey! I need that?" She scolded him. Then she saw the mischievous look on his face.

"Wataru, you promised to behave." She reminded him.

"I am, there's nothing wrong if I just soap you up is there?" he hoped his face was straight, she didn't have to know this happened to be one of his fantasies.

"I guess that's fine." She said stepping to the far side of him so the water wouldn't reach her as much. He couldn't wipe the excited smile from his face, this was just too good to be true.

He squeezed some of the soap out of the tube onto his hands and started to lather it all over her back. He figured he was in heaven as he massaged her gently. She wasn't about to complain either. Miwako decided that she would defiantly start taking more showers with him in future. That was a nice thought, the only thing she had to worry about was convincing her mother she was doing something else.

Suddenly he pulled her to him so that her back was against his chest. She did nothing to stop him as he started to lather her stomach. He was gentle, like he always was as he touched her. She noticed he was hesitant to continue as he reached her breasts.

"It's alright." She reassured him, "Keep going."

"If you're sure."

Bracing his body he let his hands wander over her breasts, careful to be as gentle as possible. She moaned in pleasure leaning into him for more support. He pressed his cheek against hers and cupped her gently. He squeezed them causing her to turn her head so that her lips were pressed into the base of his neck. She let her arms drape over his as he started to work his thumbs in circles over her nipples. _Even her breasts are perfect._

"Mmm, Wataru!" She moaned his name gasping. Realizing he was breaking his promise he slowly moved his hands off her breasts and continued upward. She wanted to scream in protest but she knew that if he kept going they wouldn't be able to stop. He squeezed some more soap onto his hands and scrubbed her shoulders and neck. She sighed contently as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Sorry Miwa, I was bad." He cooed into her ear.

"That's funny, you don't sound sorry one bit mister." She replied trying to sound serious. The sound of him laughing told her she had failed.

"How much more time do we have before your mother gets suspicious?" he asked. She stepped back in front of him so that the water could wash away the soap.

"Well, Megure-keibu never keeps us later then midnight with a case so assuming it's been half an hour since my mother called…we still have enough time to finish up and get you home before she begins to worry." Miwako noticed that as she was speaking he had taken the liberty of removing the sprayer from it's stand and began rinsing her himself.

He truly was the most handsome and romantic man she had ever met. She smiled as he finished rinsing the soap off her; she could safely say that he belonged to her too.

When he decided she was thoroughly rinsed he placed the sprayer back in its holder.

"I'd ask you to do me but we're short on time and I live alone so it doesn't matter who I smell like."

She giggles as they stepped out of the shower together. He turned the water off and reached for one of the folded towels. He wrapped the towel around her and hugged her small form tightly for a second before letting go and drying off with another towel.

"Wataru, I want to start doing this more often." She said as she dried her hair with one of the smaller towels.

"Me too, you owe me a body washing next time." He smirked at her even though he couldn't see due to the towel over his eyes. He fluffed his hair violently like he did after every shower.

When he finished he removed the towel from his head laughing lightly at the expression on her face.

"Nice hair sexy."

"Thank you gorgeous."

Miwako shook her head as she slipped her arms through her blouse; he was such a kid sometimes.

The couple finished dressing quickly. Neither enjoyed putting on the cold and soggy clothing and since it was still raining they were going to get wet again. Takagi had an idea how to help that this time.

After checking the room to make sure nothing was left behind, the two stepped out of the room and headed to the front desk to check out.

Takagi was relieved that it was a different receptionist this time. He didn't feel like lying again. He and Miwako had both done their fare share of fibbing for one night. Approaching the front desk he gave the woman his name and handed her back the key.

"You're checking out early." She said as she took the key back from him.

He simply nodded and thanked her before heading to the glass doors with Miwako.

"Why don't you wait here, I'll bring the car up." Miwako said to him in front of the doors.

"Not likely." He replied taking off his suit jacket and holding it above both of their heads.

"Ready?" He asked as he grinned down at her affectionately. She looked back up into his face.

"Kiss me."

He was a little surprised but pleasantly so. He leaned in slowly and closed his eyes, the jacket still held above them both. He stood behind her and had to lean over her shoulder to reach her lips. They kissed each other gently. The young woman at the desk tried to ignore them but found herself staring. It wasn't very often that the night shift presented her with anything very interesting. Besides she had thought the young man had been quite handsome even if his hair looked a little tousled.

A minute later they stepped out into the rain and made their way to the red FD waiting in the parking lot. As she pulled onto the road she noticed the time read 11:45pm.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Miwako stole a glance at her partner. Due to the fact that they were both freezing she had the heater going on full blast. The warm air was blowing on his face, whisking his hair around slightly. She noted his eyes were closed and he seemed to be falling asleep if he hadn't already.

"I wish I could spend the night with you." She said quietly.

"His eyes fluttered open and he regarded her, "I know what you mean. It would have been nice to just sleep in the same bed."

"How about tomorrow at your place then?" she asked hoping he would agree. "I'll tell my mom I'm staying at Yumi's."

Takagi looked in her direction, "Miwako, when do you think you'll introduce me?" then feeling like he sounded rude he added:

"I mean I respect the fact that you're not ready but I just don't want her to…"

"Catch us before you've met?" Miwako finished for him.

"Yes, exactly." He answered. "Who knows what she'd think of me then?"

Miwako laughed, "Well mother is a bit old fashioned that way."

"To be honest I've been considering it for a while and I think you two should meet soon.

"Especially now with how serious our relationship is getting." She winked at him. That was a strong point though; if her mother hadn't called she would have most likely given herself to him and he to her. She blushed; she couldn't say they hadn't made any progress tonight either.

"Miwa, about tomorrow, that sounds great." He beamed at her. He was really good at making her feel wanted and loved. She hoped she made him feel the same.

When she pulled up to his apartment she felt a little dejected. She didn't want to part with her young officer. When she put the car in park he turned to her, cupping both sides of her face.

"Goodnight sweet heart." He kissed her lips tenderly. How she loved being kissed by him.

"We've called each other more pet names tonight than we have since the whole time we've known each other." She giggled.

He smiled, "Come here you." He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head noting that her hair was mostly dry thanks to the car's heaters. He held her tightly, he was only able to let go because he knew he would see her the next day.

"I'll tell you at work tomorrow if our plans are working out." She said quietly to him.

"And…" she added, "I'm going to tell my mother that I want her to meet you."

She watched as his face lit up, "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked concerned.

"I'm positive." Miwako answered leaning in for another kiss, this one a little more aggressive than the last.

"Now get out of my car before we end up staying here all night." She teased.

He smiled lovingly at her before opening his door and stepping out in the rain, his jacket over his head.

"Goodnight Wataru."

"Goodnight Love."

* * *

I AM A COWARD! I know that's what you're thinking. Damn, it's true. I just love this pairing so much! Why can't a competent person come around and write a nice juicy lemon for them. GAH, while it is true that I am the #1 Miwako x Wataru fan out there, that doesn't mean I am the most worthy writer. Oh hell no, not even close. Once again send me a _**review**_ if you like this! I would appreciate it!!!

**Hey Rin**!(Hallow777), thank you for the very nice review and encouragement. I'm not giving up on writing a Sato/Takagi lemon I have just failed _**this**_ time. That's right, I will do it one day! (Or rather they will do it! Hahaha *laughing at own joke.) THANK YOU RIN! YOU ROCK!


	3. Never Ever Doubt

Slowly, the young officer opened her eyes. She felt extremely warm in her oversized track pants and fitting T-shirt. The covers were pulled over her in such a perfect arrangement that she doubted she would be able to get out of bed. With half open eyes she glanced at her alarm clock to see how much time she had left to sleep. According to the digital display she had three minutes before her alarm would go off.

"No…I want to sleep more…" the exhausted woman moaned. Miwako felt far more tired then usual. Reaching over to the clock she flipped the switch that set the alarm off. Another ten minutes couldn't hurt. Just as she was drifting back into a peaceful slumber she heard her mother enter her room. Despairing slightly, Miwako feigned sleep as her mother approached her bed and called her name gently.

Realizing her daughter hadn't woken up, she shook her shoulder gently. "Miwako, wake up sweet heart."

Figuring she may scare her mother if she pretended any longer Miwako opened her eyes and looked into her mother's smiling face. She sat up groggily.

"Mom, I'm so tired today."

Her mother frowned, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry Miwa, I kept you up so late because of the storm." She could tell her mother felt guilty.

"Mom, don't be ridiculous."

This always happened when there was a storm. The rain alone wasn't enough to upset her but as along as thunder and lightning were present her mother would cling to her. Far from being annoyed, Miwako would do her best to comfort and soothe her, holding her in a tight embrace. Sometimes she would even cry while telling her daughter stories of how she and her father had met.

Miwako recalled the events of last night as her mother left the room. When Miwako had walked in the door at midnight the first thing her mother had done was hug her daughter tightly. Soon after the two of them were curled up under a blanket on the sofa, this had become a kind of ritual.

Miwako listened to her mother's stories as she cried and even cried a little herself. Although it was painful to watch her mother weep, it made her happy to know that her parents had loved each other so much.

Miwako sighed as she pulled off her PJ's and picked out a suit to wear. After her mother had finished Miwako had decided to tell her about a certain someone:

"_Mom…there is someone I want you to meet." At first her mother had simply wiped the tears from her eyes and returned her daughter's gaze, a slightly confused look on her face. "Someone? Who?" Bracing her self for a reaction Miwako tried to elaborate further._

"_Yes, he is very important to me and I think it's time that I introduce you to him." There was a moment's silence._

"_You mean a young man?" her mother uttered the question softly yet seriously._

"_Yes, he's my partner and also…my, well…boyfriend." Miwako felt some relief just through spitting the words out and admitting the truth to her mother._

"_You've been seeing someone?" _

"_Yes, and now I want you to meet him." Miwako watched her mother who seemed to be in deep thought. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier-." Her mother cut her off, her lips curving into a large smile._

"_Nonsense! You are a grown woman after all. You don't need me knowing all of your business!" Miwako smiled with relief as she watched her mother's face light up in excitement. That went better than expected. _

"_I want to meet him as soon as possible Miwa." Then after a moment's thought she added, "Tomorrow! How about tomorrow? Invite him over for dinner."_

Miwako laughed lightly as she remembered her mother's enthusiasm. She finished dressing and went into the kitchen. Apparently it hadn't worn off yet either. Miwako sat at the table as her mother hummed cheerfully to herself.

By the time both women were seated with food in front of them Miwako had already heard most of her mother's 'battle plans' for the evening. Miwako was surprised to find that her mother seemed nervous.

On her way out the door Miwako decided to question her mother, "Mom, you're not nervous about meeting him are you?"

The elder Sato held her head up and placed her hands on her hips, "Well of course! For you to insist I meet him without any interference from me in the first place means that this is serious." Upon finishing her response the elder woman removed one hand from her hip and pinched her daughter's cheek, "Am I right?"

Miwako nodded, smiling sheepishly and her mother let go of her. The young woman was literally pushed out the door as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Now get to work and call me as soon as possible to confirm."

"Uh, okay." Miwako was barley able to get her response in before her mother shut the door. _Off to go scrub every inch of the house no doubt._

Sato arrived at the department quickly and parked her car in the underground parking. As she closed the driver side door she was greeted by the one person she wanted to see most. _How lucky!_ Sato mused as she slammed the car door and took a quick look around.

"Good morning Sa-." Wataru was cut off as Miwako wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Takagi was taken completely by surprise and even stumbled back a few steps. Aware that they were in the middle of the MPD underground parking lot Takagi's first instinct was to pull away before anyone saw but as she angled her head to the side and quietly moaned into his mouth Takagi realized that wasn't about to happen. He kissed her back gently and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Too soon she broke the kiss and stepped back from him smiling sweetly. Takagi looked around for anyone, in particular anyone that was making their way over to murder him in cold blood. He saw no one and sighed in relief.

"Good morning handsome, and don't worry I checked before I tackled you." It was clear to Takagi that she was trying to tease him. _And it's working_. He smiled back at her, he could never admit it but he liked it when she called him handsome. As weird as it may sound it made him feel as if he belonged to her, and that was the one thing he wanted more than anything else, _to belong to her. _

"You know I thought about you all night right?" he asked as they made their way up to division one. She glanced at him and blushed at the unfamiliar and suggestive look on his face.

"I was thinking about you too, in fact… I've already told my mother about you." Sato whispered so no one would over hear their conversation.

She watched as Takagi's face lit up in shock, "Already?!" He had forgotten to whisper.

Miwako giggled, "Yes, she wants to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight."

Takagi gasped, feeling light headed enough to faint, "EH!? To-tonight…Well yes tonight would be fine except I get off at eight." _We were planning to sleep at my place tonight so It's not like I planned to do anything, _He sighed,

"Isn't that a little late?" he asked.

"No, I'm off at seven tonight and Mom and I are used to eating late because of my shifts. You and I finish at the same time most days." She answered as they walked into division one.

Takagi nodded, "Alright then, but give me a minute, I am going to ask the inspector if I can leave an hour early." Before Miwako could say anything he had already jogged off to the inspector's desk.

Takagi was glad to find his portly superior already sitting at his desk talking on the phone. Takagi stood in front of his desk as Megure nodded to him, signaling for him to wait a minute. Takagi waited feeling slightly anxious, _I hope he doesn't get mad._

After a short while Megure-keibu hung up and turned his attention to his young protégé, he noticed the young man seemed fidgety.

"Ah, Takagi-kun, what is it?" Megure was interested to know what had the officer worked up.

"Ah, good morning Keibu. I would like to ask you something…" Megure started to sift through some important files on his desk as he listened.

"Hmm, what is it Takagi-kun?" The inspector asked without looking at him and continuing to read a case file.

"Umm Keibu, I was wondering if I could take leave an hour early today."

Megure stopped reading the file and looked into the young man's face, "May I ask why?"

Megure watched Takagi pause in thought, looking for the right words, the inspector was slightly interested in what the young man was up to. _He's acting a bit strange…_

"Uh, well, I have an important meeting tonight that was scheduled last minute a-and it would be a big help if I could get out a bit earlier to _prepare_ for it."

Megure was surprised by the serious expression on his subordinate's face, "It seems important." The inspector said more to himself then to Takagi.

"Yes sir, it is_ very_ important." The inspector regarded the young man, "That's fine Takagi-kun." Megure watched as Takagi's features went from serious to their normal relaxed smile.

"Thank you very much Megure-keibu." Takagi answered with a bow before turning around and walking to his desk.

Takagi had just started walking away, a smile on his face when the inspector called him, "Oh and Takagi-kun…_good luck_."

Takagi stopped in his tracts and turned around to face the inspector, a hand reaching up behind his head,

"Yeah thanks ahahaha." When Takagi continued on to his desk the inspector smirked lightly at his back, he could guess what was going on. He turned his head slowly to the right and caught a young female officer already looking at him. Realizing the inspector had noticed her she quickly hid behind the file she had been pretending to read.

_Yep…_

The rest of the day progressed relatively slow, for once they hadn't been called out to investigate, giving Miwako some time to get caught up on some unfinished reports and filing. When she got off for her hour lunch break she called her mother immediately to confirm.

"What food does he like Miwako?" her mother asked. _Um cupped ramen…_

"Anything Mom, he's not picky at all." Miwako heard her mother sigh on the other end.

"Mom, will you stop stressing out. He's the most laid back and sweetest guy there is." There was silence. Sato was about to speak again when her mother did.

"He sounds just like your father."

"Yes exactly." Miwako smiled, she knew her mother was going to love him.

"Eight o'clock then?"

"Yes, eight is perfect." After saying their goodbyes Miwako hung up the phone. She noticed that the other officers in the brake room seemed stiff and a little too quiet.

Takagi pulled into the parking lot and parked his car next to Miwako's. He had just conducted a witness questioning with an extremely old woman. It had taken time and may have even stressed his patience, but he had successfully gotten all the information he needed. The day was going along well so far.

Just as he was walking past one of the investigation rooms a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him inside. Takagi was startled when he was pushed into a chair and a bright light directed into his face.

_Oh crap._ Takagi knew what was happening. Annoyed, Takagi looked around and received murderous glares from most of division one.

"What is it now?" he asked trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Don't act like you don't know! What's going on tonight Takagi!?" one of the detectives yelled in his face.

Takagi had lost track of how many times he had been interrogated like this, "My parents are coming to visit from out of town. Is there a problem with that?"

"Bullshit! Some of us heard Miwako-san talking on the phone to her mother and it sounds like someone is coming over to meet her tonight!"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps you overheard wrong." Takagi was surprised at how good he had gotten at the interrogations; he had to be if he wanted to survive. Though that didn't mean he wasn't sweating.

"Ten of us heard wrong?! Don't be ridiculous! She was talking about food and someone who's not picky."

Wataru shrugged and gulped, "W-well, I don't know anything about that, all I know is my parents are coming to my place tonight."

A few of the officers started to yell at him at the same time, things along the lines of:

"So you asked Megure-keibu to leave early for that? Give me a brake!"

"Miwako-san specified a 'he' was coming over for dinner! That could only be you!"

Takagi's breath caught when one of the bigger officers slammed his fist on the table and glared at Takagi,

"Takagi you bastard!"

Takagi was starting to get nervous when a few of his colleagues began to grind their fists into their palms menacingly.

Just then someone walked into the room, Sato Miwako stepped in, a confused look on her face.

"What are you all doing in here? Takagi-kun, Megure-keibu is looking for you, he wants to know what the witness said."

"Ah, right! I'm on my way now!" he said as he took the opportunity to jump up from the chair and move quickly to the door. He knew it was only safe to turn his back on the irate men because Sato was right there.

He sighed in relief as he walked down the hall with his savior. "What were you all doing in there?" She asked him.

"N-nothing, just hanging out." He lied.

"Right…"

For the remainder of the day, the only source of strife came from the other detectives as they walked by his desk in small groups, glaring and muttering to each other.

Takagi couldn't hear all of what they were saying but he managed to catch a few key words such as: kill, before, tonight, dead etc.

As they walked down to their cars together at seven, Takagi realized how leaving at the same time as Miwako may have saved his life. Sure enough when they reached the lot a group of familiar and angry faces were standing a few cars down from Takagi's pretending to discuss a non-existent case. Parking beside Miwako had also been a good decision; they wouldn't try to kill him if she was right there.

The couple approached their vehicles and the officers greeted Sato warmly:

"Have a nice night Sato-san!"

"Goodnight Sato-san!"

"I look foreword to seeing you tomorrow Sato-san."

"Thank you, Good night!" Sato answered oblivious of their affection.

Takagi narrowed his eyes at them, _the jerks. _

As they pulled onto the road Takagi was surprised to see Miwako turn her FD in the direction of his apartment. Sure enough they both pulled into the parking lot at his place. They got out of their cars and Miwako walked over to him.

"I decided to help you pick out an outfit for tonight."

Takagi drifted into thought as she grabbed his hand and lead him to his apartment; _That's right, tonight! I was so preoccupied with work and the interrogation that I forgot to be nervous!_

Takagi felt his stomach drop as he entered his apartment with Miwako. Her mother…her mother! He was going to meet her mother!

"Wataru-kun? Are you alright?" Miwako's concerned voice broke him free of his worried thoughts.

"Oh, yes sorry, I was just thinking." He answered her as he dropped his keys on the coffee table.

Miwako's face went from concerned to seductive, "Let's see what you have in your closet then." She winked at him.

Takagi laughed to himself as she pulled him into his bedroom and turned on the lights. Miwako made her way to his closet and opened it.

"Hmm, let's see, we want something sophisticated but not too fancy…" She shifted through his clothing, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Miwa-chan, if you've got this covered then I'm going to grab a quick shower okay?" Wataru made his way to the door as she nodded her agreement; she was clearly busy with her decision. She watched him exit the room; a large part of her wanted to follow him into the bathroom and demand to undress him. She smirked deviously, "I could always ambush him when he get's out." She pushed that thought to the back of her head in order to focus on her task.

"He looks good in suits…" _He looks good in nothing…FOCUS! _

So far she had seen a number of possibilities, he had some nice pairs of jeans, but her mother might find that a bit too casual. However, a full suit seemed a little too formal. In the end she decided on black semi-dress pants and a cream colored knit sweater that had caught her eye immediately. She snorted when she saw the tag.

"He bought a GUESS sweater?" She held it up in front of her for closer inspection.

"Well it is quite nice and Mother does love all those brand things…must have cost him a fortune."

Takagi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, as usual he tangled it violently against his hair and then dried the rest of him before tying it around his waist. He had just finished when Miwako opened the door and walked in without knocking.

Takagi jumped surprised, Miwako smirked, "I've picked out your clothes but…" She looked him up and down, "I'm not sure I want you to get dressed just yet."

Before he could protest she had pressed her lips against his in an aggressive kiss. She had pushed him against the wall and lifted her shirt up over her chest so that she could feel her bare middle against his. Wataru was shocked at how fast she had advanced on him, when she broke the kiss for air, he tried to stop her, "Miwa, we don't have time, we have to be at your place in thirty-five minutes."

"We have plenty of time." She breathed.

Wataru was about to disagree when her tongue slid forcefully from the base of his neck upward, when he felt the hot slickness touch him his head flew up, slamming into the wall, allowing her to continue licking him to the tip of his chin where she flicked it off before continuing. She sucked his neck as she ran her hands over his bare torso.

Takagi could do nothing to resist, she had used his weakness against him after all. Miwako wanted more, she wanted to be closer to him. She tangled a hand in his damp hair and pressed her cheek to his closing her eyes. Without consciously considering it she thrust her pelvis forcefully into his.

Both of them cried out from the immense pleasure. Wataru's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she started to grind into his lower body with her own. Making up her mind Miwako slid her right hand town his torso. She tried to slip it under the towel but his own hand held it against him before it slid down too far.

"Let me touch you!" she demanded fiercely, her eyes glazed over with desire.

"Miwa, I –I don't know if I can take it." He pleaded with her.

"I'll be gentle." She kissed him, "Please Wataru." She was practically begging him. Of course he wanted it. He was only a normal human man. Not sure about what he was doing he released her hand and pulled her close to him. Miwako pressed her body against him and slowly let her hand continue down over his damp skin.

His back was still pressed against the wall as he braced himself. When her hand ran down his hard length he wrapped his arms around her back and gathered a fistful of her jacket in each hand. He hissed through his teeth. Miwako pressed her head into his bare chest, his breathing was extremely heavy, and his chest rose and fell taking her with him.

They kissed each other fiercely, Wataru moaned into her mouth as she continued to caress him. She touched two fingers to the tip and then ran them upward gently. He dug his hands into her back, sweat had pooled on his brow.

"Holy shit… Miwako!" he couldn't stop himself from crying out as white hot electricity coursed through his whole body.

Somehow, Takagi managed to regain his senses when she started to pull at the towel around his waist.

"Miwako, we can't!" he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his waist.

"We already are." She protested trying to break free from his hold. Realizing he wouldn't give up she collapsed against him, gasping.

"I-I'm sorry, I know we have to go but do you have any idea how appealing you are?" Takagi blushed, in all honesty no, he didn't, it was only recently that he had started to gain some confidence in that area and that was due to Miwako herself.

"I apologize. Let's get you dressed." Miwako straightened herself and smiled guiltily at him. She noted he was still breathing heavy.

"I need to have another shower, a cold one." He breathed the words out in between gasps.

"Was that okay?" She asked him nervously. He turned back to her and cupped her face, "Fucking amazing, but we really need to go."

He kissed her cheek. She stepped out of the bathroom blushing as he stepped back into the shower and turned on the water.

Takagi let the cold water wash over him, sighing. If he was being completely honest with himself, he felt slightly sexually frustrated. He could think of more than a few things he wanted to do to Miwako, all of them inappropriate. The water helped though and he was able to step out in a minute feeling like he had control over himself.

He walked back to his room and she held up the articles she had carefully selected.

"Do you like that sweater?" he asked her as he pulled a pair of underwear out of the drawer.

"Yes I do, a lot actually." She answered holding it up.

"My mom bought it for me and sent it to me just this week. I was hoping you would like it because I did."

Miwako placed it on his bed and looked back at him a frown on her face. "No, not those."

She walked over to him and snatched the underwear out of his hand. He was extremely confused when she opened his underwear drawer and started to rummage through it.

She turned around smirking, a pair of red silky boxers held in her hands, "These are _much_ better."

She handed them to him and he laughed, "Okay, if that's what you prefer."

She sat on his bed waiting for him to dress himself. She took a moment to look around his room. She was flattered that the majority of pictures were of him and herself. _Cute._

"Um Miwako, do you mind?" he was grinning shyly at her, his hands on the towel.

"Not at all, go ahead." She answered. When he didn't move Miwako looked at him questioningly. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh! Sorry, Wataru." The young woman laughed standing up and walking to the door.

"Although it's a lot less fun this way." She said as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Wataru sighed, pulling off the towel and slipped the boxers on. Three minutes later he called her back in. She stopped when she saw him, her lips curving into a soft smile. He looked great.

"Miwako, do you like this watch?" he asked as she approached and opened a box for her to see.

"It's perfect; let me put it on you." She carefully removed the expensive looking item from the box, holding it up to her eyes.

"Wow, this looks pricy." She said before draping it around his left wrist.

"It was a gift from my parents for special occasions."

Miwako smiled as she fastened it in place.

"It suits you." She said pecking his cheek. His face burned, no matter how many times she would kiss him he would always react to it.

Within ten minutes Takagi had finished readying himself and they left his apartment together. She had insisted that she simply drive him over and then bring him back.

During the drive there Takagi started to feel nervous again. If he screwed this up and Miwako's mother didn't like him…What if he didn't screw up at all and she simply didn't like him regardless. The last man she had met that was interested in Miwako had been Shiratori. Shiratori has a higher rank, a higher social status, and had a lot more money than Takagi could ever hope to see. What if she doubted his ability to raise and support a family? Takagi loved kids; he wanted to have more than one child, she may think he was unsuitable. And he was two years younger then Miwako, what if her mother was opposed to a younger man dating her daughter. _Or Marrying! No!_

Miwako had noticed as they were about half way to her apartment that her boyfriend's facial features had changed from peaceful to horrified panic. When they pulled to a stop at a red light she watched him without looking away. His features were scrunched together in a deep frown and his hand held his chin as he sat in tormenting thought.

Soon they had pulled into Miwako's parking lot. She turned off the car and looked over at her partner who hadn't seemed to notice that they had arrived. She reached her hands over to him and cupped the sides of his face. It was then that she realized he was sweating. She turned his face to her.

"Miwa, what if she doesn't like me?" Miwako didn't laugh because he was being dead serious with her.

She kissed him lightly, "Wataru, she's going to love you. Trust me." She pulled away from him and opened her door.

"Come on, you're the one who wouldn't let me have any fun because of the time, now you're just sitting there." She giggled, she was only teasing but it was enough to make him jump out of the car. They walked past the vehicle and met up, Miwako taking his arm in hers. She noticed his fast breathing.

"Wataru, relax."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I think it's cute."

"What's cute?"

"The fact that you're nervous about this."

"Oh."

"You look fantastic by the way."

"I do?"

"Yes, now get ready we're here."

Takagi's head snapped up. Their conversation had carried them all the way up to the third floor. They were now standing in front of her apartment door.

"Ready?" she glanced at him raising her fist to the door. Takagi gulped, straightened his clothing and calmed himself the best he could.

"Yes."

As Miwako knocked on the door he stood closer to her, he would not mess this up. Miwako was far too important, if her mother got the wrong impression their relationship would not be headed down the easy rode. No, Miwako was everything to him, and hopefully her mother would see that.

After a good 30 seconds with no response Miwako knocked again. Takagi stood beside her, stiff as a board, hardly breathing. When no one answered the door Miwako took her key out and opened it herself. She stepped into her home and pulled off her shoes, Wataru doing the same.

"Mom?" she called. Walking into the kitchen she noticed a piece of paper on the table.

_Gone out to get something. Will be home soon, keep him busy until I get back._

_Love Mom._

"She went to get something, she'll be back soon."

Wataru let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed a bit.

"You know, my Mom is just as nervous to meet you as you are to meet her." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Really?" he asked surprised. Miwako nodded, "Well since you look so handsome I should dress up too, follow me." She walked out of the kitchen and he followed her. She called him handsome again, he smiled despite trying not to. A few seconds later he registered that they were headed to her bedroom. She opened the door and entered, he waited at the door.

"Um, Miwako-chan I don't think it's a good idea for me to be in your bedroom."

Miwako turned to face him, "Hmm, why not?" she asked noting how uncomfortable he seemed. "Wataru last night we-."

He cut her off, "No, I mean, I don't want your mother to come home and find us both in here." He started to twiddle his thumbs.

Rolling her eyes she pulled him by the hand into her room and dragged him over to the bed making him sit, he was strongly protesting the entire time.

"Don't worry, she probably won't be back for another ten minutes." She reassured him as she pulled her suit jacket off. Realizing she was about to undress Takagi stood from the bed, "Miwa-chan I'm going to wait in the hall."

"Oh no you're not, come here." She said playfully as she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to her closet.

"What do you want me to wear?" She looked up into his face. He looked back at her, she could tell he was stressed out.

"It's okay, come on pick something." She said stepping back and letting him see her clothing.

"Okay…" he agreed his voice shaking slightly. Wataru panned through the clothes and decided that she would look fantastic in any of it. He relaxed a bit, if she looked good in all of it then it was a question of what he wanted to see her in. Smiling to himself he pulled out a red lacy dress shirt with three quarter sleeves. _Can't go wrong with lace._

A pair of tight black pants had caught his eye but he himself already had black pants on. He remembered Yumi saying something about it being bad luck for couples to match. Although now that he had fixated his attention on them it was fruitless to try and pick another pair. He pulled the pants out and turned to hand them to Miwako and found her standing only in a black lacy bra and matching underwear. _Oh my God._

He jumped up, "Miwa! What are you doing? If your mom catches us…!" Wataru didn't want to know what she would do. _Kick me out and order me to never speak to her daughter again probably._

Miwako took the pants from him and quickly put them on.

"Better?" she asked him teasingly. "No, you still have no shirt on." His voice was shaking. He held out the red shirt to her.

"Oh my, since you like the lace so much why don't I just wear my bra?" Wataru wondered if he was losing his mind. Did she not understand the gravity of the situation? Her mother could walk in any minute and catch them in her bedroom and Miwako wasn't even fully dressed.

She knew her mother would be a while at the store, she always took forever. She was enjoying teasing him. Right now he was turned away from her with his hands over his eyes.

"Wataru, you've seen me in less than this. Remember last night?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind pressing her lips into his back. Yes he remembered last night, right now he wished he couldn't. It was hard enough to resist such a gorgeous woman.

"Wataru, she won't be home for a while, she always takes forever at the store." She forced him to turn around.

"How do you know that?" he asked not quite satisfied. "I just do, she's my mom."

The trust he had in her judgment won him over as he visibly relaxed. "Alright, but you still need to put that shirt on."

"I can't do that yet." She stated, her lips curving into the fox smile. He said nothing figuring it was better to just wait and see what she was up to.

His breathing sped up as she undid the clasp on her bra. He groaned as she slipped it off and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's something I want you to do." She said kissing him. He placed his hands on her sides.

"What's that?" he asked, whispering in her ear. As he drew closer to her his memories came alive. A bolt of lightning surged through his body as he remembered how she had touched him. Just then she whispered into his ear.

The combined force of it all sent his mind reeling. The request he had just heard whispered in his ear was too much to ignore. He hadn't noticed that they had been backing up toward the bed until he was lying on top of her. Unable to resist her at all any longer he lowered his head and kissed her, hard. His hand came up and messaged her breast gently. She didn't know how she set him off but she was enjoying every second of it. He broke the kiss and started to work his way down to her chest. He was on his knees straddling her. He slipped his hands under her back and lifted her chest off the mattress bringing her closer to his lips. Without hesitation he took the tip of one breast in his mouth.

She arched her back tangling one hand in his hair, pushing his head down to encourage him.

"Oh Wataru…" the only thing she could understand at that moment was pure bliss as he started to caress her other breast with his hot mouth. She placed a hand on his cheek and he moved his mouth away from her bare chest to her lips.

"Hopefully, you'll be doing much more to me than that in near future." Takagi smacked a hand to his head and climbed off the bed.

"Miwako, please put your shirt on before-."

"I'm home." A cheery voice called throughout the apartment.

_Fuck!_

Miwako sprang off her bed and grabbed the suit jacket she had worn to work that day and threw it on doing up the buttons. Takagi made a mad dash to the light switch and flipped it on. He checked his appearance in the mirror and straightened his sweater. Miwako did the same and took his hand in hers smiling ridiculously at him as she made her way to the door. She opened it and pulled Wataru out into the hallway with her.

"We're here mom! I was just showing him the apartment."

Takagi braced himself as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh, that's good." Her back was turned to them as she put some items in the fridge.

"I'm sorry I had to step out I forgot a few things I need for dinner." The elder Sato said as she closed the fridge door.

Miwako took his arm again as her mother turned around to face the couple smiling brightly. The mother set her eyes on the young man next to her daughter. He was very handsome that was certain, he had gentle, light blue eyes and charmingly set high cheekbones. He was tall, well built and had soft, yet dark brown hair.

"Mom, this is Takagi Wataru." Miwako introduced him. "Wataru, my mother, Sato Shioko."

Takagi stepped foreword and took Shioko's hand grasping it gently and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sato-san." He said sincerely smiling.

"Yes, a pleasure indeed." She replied shaking his hand. She could tell that the young man was nervous. In her opinion that was a good thing, indicative that he wasn't cocky.

Wataru felt his heart rate slow; the first 12 second seemed to have gone in his favor.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get better acquainted for a few minutes, I need to change and freshen up."

"That's fine sweetheart, dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes at least."

Shioko was mildly shocked when her daughter kissed the young man on the cheek and told him she would be back in a few minutes. That was the first show of affection she had ever seen for a man from Miwako. Clearly, he had won her daughter's heart, Miwako would not treat him in such a manner if that were not the case.

Wataru had blushed and nodded his understanding. Inside he wasn't so confident, but so far her mother seemed to like him.

"Why don't you sit down, make yourself comfortable." She suggested as she worked at the stove.

"Oh, thank you." Wataru noticed he sounded a bit nervous but figured he'd make himself look like an idiot if he tried to cover it up. Het sat at the kitchen table, trying not to do anything wrong.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked hoping to god she would say no, he wasn't the best in the kitchen.

"Oh no, relax, I'm fine. Can I get you anything to drink Wataru-kun?"

"Sure, what do you have?" As she looked into the fridge and gave him a short list of beverages he contemplated the best move to make. Was it alright to ask for an alcoholic drink? Or should he just have water? _Damn what is more appropriate?_

He noticed the beer they had was his favorite kind so he decided to just be himself and go for it, "I'll have a blue moon please." He said smoothly.

"You like this brand too? Miwako is quite fond of it as well." Sato said as she pulled out a bottle and poured the golden liquid into a tall glass.

She handed it to him, "Here you are."

"Thank you." He responded taking the glass from her, all his efforts went into ensuring not one drop was spilled, especially while she was looking.

He took a sip from the glass and savored the taste as the cold liquid ran down his throat. He searched his mind for a suitable conversation topic, the only thing he could come up with was Miwako.

So far Shioko liked her daughter's boyfriend. He was polite and shy. She could see that he was nervous about meeting her, nothing wrong with that. She interpreted it as him feeling the meeting was important. He seemed to be a very gentle person, one look into his blue eyes made one feel at ease. However, if this was just a carefully practiced front that the man had created, Shioko would find out. She highly doubted that though, Miwako was not easily fooled. Besides that the young man had the same look her husband had had. It could not be described it was simply there. Still, she wouldn't give her full support to their relationship until she was certain he had no ill intentions. It was her job as a mother.

"I think Miwa told me that you are a police detective correct?" Shioko planned on conducting her investigation before Miwako reappeared.

"Yes, I'm her partner actually." Takagi answered.

"Oh yes, I remember Miwako telling me that. Are you sure it's alright for you two to remain partners now that you are romantically involved." Shioko asked stirring a pot.

Takagi laughed, a full laugh, "I was worried about that myself at first, but Miwako-san isn't easily distracted on duty. We are both very good at staying professional." Takagi answered.

Shioko smiled, he seemed to be very honest with her, "How long have you been seeing Miwako?"

Takagi took a minute to consider his answer, he wasn't sure he even knew that, "Well, I was assigned as her partner from my first day at HQ and from the first time I saw her I- well_ liked_ her." Takagi had to watch what he said.

"We had our first date around seven months ago but it wasn't so much a date as it was an investigation." Takagi grinned remembering the day he lost his ring at the amusement park. Takagi jumped a bit when she turned around sharply.

"Se-seven months? And I'm just meeting you now?" She sounded a little upset.

Takagi went pale, panic setting in, "Uh well, I mean, we have only gotten serious relatively recently." He added trying to appease her. What he said wasn't entirely true, they had been aware of the other's affections and returned them mutually for at least four months.

Shioko frowned, "No, no, I had figured Miwako was seeing someone and she just wanted to wait to introduce us for whatever reason."

"Mi-Miwako doesn't like to rush things that are important to her, she probably didn't want me to meet you until she was sure she liked me enough." Takagi stammered out his response a hand behind his head. Just then Miwako walked into the room wearing the outfit Takagi had chosen.

"Miwa, how come you waited so long to introduce us? You're going to make this charming young man think I'm some stuffy old women." Shioko asked her daughter slightly annoyed.

Takagi blinked, _she thinks I'm charming? Good, that's good._

Miwako pulled a beer out of the fridge and poured it into a glass, "I don't know, just never got around to it." She shrugged.

The older woman gave her daughter a look and Miwako laughed.

"I'm almost done here, go sit at the dining table or on the couch for a few minutes." Miwako motioned for Wataru to follow her into the living room and sat on the couch with him. Shioko had a clear view of the young couple, she watched them interact quietly, laughing lightly at something the other had said. She wasn't surprised when he leaned in for a gentle kiss. Seven months was a long time to be dating and from the sounds of things it had started long before their first official date. Suddenly a thought struck her, that day when Miwako had walked in the front door tired and shaking, and had collapsed in a fit of tears into her mother's chest. Shioko remembered her daughter saying her colleague had been trapped in an elevator with a bomb and had nearly been killed. Miwako had taken the death of her former partner very hard and had been thoroughly shaken when it had nearly happened again. _Could he be…?_

More thoughts were coming to her. If she was correct, this man had been through a lot with her daughter. Shioko watched the couple and realized that this man was much more important to Miwako than she assumed. When her daughter had told her about him the previous night she had figured it was just a normal dating relationship. Now she realized that the relationship was in fact very deep and mature.

_Wait! Are they sleeping together?_ That wouldn't be unrealistic at this point. Shioko decided that she would need to have a talk with her daughter soon.

A part of her was sad to see that her little girl had truly grown up, but a larger part was overjoyed that she had found such a wonderful person to love and to love her in return.

By the time they had finished eating Shioko had heard him compliment her cooking at least five times. The man liked to eat, that was for sure. She had particularly enjoyed his comment to Miwako about her being a lousy cook and asked her why that was when her mother was so talented. He'd received a smack on the arm for that one.

After coffee and dessert it was nearing eleven and since they both had work at eight the next day they figured he better get home.

They stood at the door, the couple putting their shoes on. "Thank you very much for having me Sato-san, it was a pleasure to meet you." Takagi bowed and smiled at her. Both Miwako and Takagi were shocked when she threw her arms around him in a tight hug,

"You should call me Mom, and I'm happy to have you anytime."

Wataru stared at Miwako over her mother's shoulder in complete shock. Miwako mirrored his face at first then smiled. Takagi smiled back wrapping his arms around the older woman.

"Thank you."

They stood back from each other and final goodbyes were said.

When they reached the parking lot Wataru picked up his partner and spun her around in his arms.

"I think she likes me Miwa!" Takagi was so happy he could cry. Miwako nuzzled into his cheek.

"I told you she would! I think she's figured out how serious our relationship is."

Wataru laughed, smiling like an idiot, "I'm so happy." He said cradling her tighter against him. Miwako laughed hugging his neck. She stopped when he suddenly came to a halt (still holding her in his arms), a dead serious expression on his face.

"Wataru?" Miwako asked upon seeing his face. He turned his head to her, his expression softening yet he still held the seriousness in his eyes. _His eyes_, they seemed to glow against the light from the moon. Miwako gazed into them intently as they bore into hers.

"_Sato Miwako, I love you."_

At that moment she felt such a strong emotional surge that tears welled up in her eyes.

"_I love you too, oh God Wataru, I love you so much!" _

Their lips met in the most loving kiss the couple had ever shared. Wataru kissed the corner of her eye, her tears leaving a damp mark on his lips.

"Why are you crying?" he teased.

"I'm just so happy you said that. I think I already knew that but…" She trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"Miwako, promise me that no matter what you will never, ever doubt that I love you." He was serious again, holding her tighter still.

"I promise." She whispered kissing his lips.

* * *

AWW! How nice for them, Miwako's mom likes him. If Gosho does a case for Wataru meeting her mother I actually would prefer that she not like him because he isn't that well off. She would then proceed to give him hell and be honest about wanting Miwako to marry a wealthier man! THEN when all hope seems lost Wataru would totally change her mind by doing something amazingly heroic and save either Miwako or herself! YEAH! Anyway, I gave Miwako's mom a name. Gosho has neglected to do so, which is odd, he usually gives everyone a name.

Okay, I have the next chapter in my head, and will probably write it next week. That will be it though because I have to work on **_MY BIG PROJECT_**, I want to post the first chapter in May. By the way Blue Moon is an actual beer sold in the US, It's my Daddy's favorite beer! It's funny because they don't sell it in Canada so my Dad can only have it when we go to the states. Oh and I have no idea if GUESS merchandise is even sold in Japan. The sweater Wataru is wearing is an actual sweater I saw at the mall a few weeks ago. I liked it a lot and when I get a BF I will buy him one, LOL.

Oh and yes I know still no SEX! I just can't do it! Although I think I figured out why. First, I think it would be more in character for them to wait until Wataru had at least met her mother. Secondly, they had to say they loved each other first! They wouldn't go and have sex without saying that to each other before hand. Yes, I have removed the obstacles! Wish me luck for the last chapter. I'm looking foreword to writing the mother-daughter talk! HA HA HA! Now to my two awesome reviewers:

**Miaka Kiri:** First off, thank you for the heart warming review! It means a lot to me! So true! He doesn't get enough AWSOME time! He was always my favorite character along with Miwako. About the pacing, my goal was to make it faster than that of the manga. You can't really keep in pace with the manga when talking about them sleeping together because Gosho won't ever go there. He may hint at it down the line, but not much more than that (Unfortunately:( ). So that said I am glad you liked the pacing! I wanted it fast enough so it would be exciting, but not to fast because then they would be out of character. REALLY!? YOU LIKE HOW I WRITE THEM!!! THANKS! That is great to hear, I've been trying hard to get it right. Thanks again for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

**Hallow777:** HEY YOU! Thanks for both reviews! Such nice long ones! Your encouragement is the main reason why I continued with this! Oh so I'm good at the lime part? AWSOME! HA ha ha! I am going to do my best and write the lemon part next chapter. Please cheer me on I'm going to need it to go through with it. It's gonna be hard but like you said! SHOW THE PAIRING SOME LOVE! OR RATHER SHOW THE READERS SOME PAIRING LOVE! True words of wisdom! Indeed, the metropolitan police love story is an EPIC part of DC that cannot be ignored! As the number one obsessed fan of this pairing I will do my best to write a lemon! *pumps fist into air. Thank you Rin, I hope you liked this chapter.

Anyone who likes what I've got going on let me know! Criticism is very welcome! In fact I want criticism so I can improve this! (Be polite of course.)! Review!


	4. Entwined

**WARNING LEMON**! That's right our two favorite police detectives are going all the way, so if you don't want to know, better not read. LOL! LEMON!

* * *

It had been little over a month since Miwako had introduced her partner to her mother. Looking at his handsome face as he spoke to a waitress, Miwako knew now that it had been a good decision. She had been very afraid that her mother wouldn't like him. He wasn't exactly the wealthiest member of the metropolitan police department. Yet, her mother hadn't said anything negative about him to her since she had met him.

Miwako smiled as Wataru ordered their meal with a little bit more excitement than was necessary; to the contrary all her mother seemed to talk about for the past month was how wonderful he was. She had even caught her mother bragging about him on the phone to one of her friends: "_My daughter's charming boyfriend…"_ and such.

Miwako felt guilty for assuming her mother would have rejected him based on his lack of excess funds. Miwako knew her mother had been hurt that she had kept him a secret. However, with how hard she had been pushing for an arranged marriage to a wealthy man, it wasn't too difficult for Miwako to explain to her why she had had her reservations. That said, Shioko was still a little uneasy about his lacking financial status.

Miwako outwardly groaned as she recalled her mother's hard pressed words about how expensive weddings and raising a family were. When her mother had started to compare Takagi to Shiratori Miwako had threatened to move out and never speak to her again if she continued. This recollection carried Miwako's mind to the other, far less pleasant topic her mother has been forcefully discussing with her for the past month. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind before she started blushing, she turned her attention instead to her partner.

Takagi was already gazing at her as he sipped on his red wine. He had asked her out to dinner nearly a week ago. Apparently they were going to a 'fancy' place. Not too fancy, he had assured her, but fancier than usual. As she looked around she noted that the patio restaurant was definitely out of their usual spending bracket for dinner. Normally, she would have protested, but when she saw how excited he was, she had to let it go.

"Well, what do you think of this place?" he asked smiling.

"It's nice but still friendly enough that I don't feel like I'm suffocating." She answered grinning sheepishly at him.

A large grin spread across his face, "I was hoping you would feel that way." He said as he reached across the small, circular table and took her left hand in his right. He pulled it toward himself bringing it up to his lips. He brushed them so tenderly against her skin that a contended sigh almost escaped her lips. Her face was extremely flushed when his lips lingered on her skin a moment longer then was customary for the simple gesture.

He returned her hand to her, an adoring smile on his face.

For the past four and a half weeks he had been acting like this. His shows of affection for her had intensified to a highly fervent level. Since the meeting with her mother, the couple had become so much closer. Every second of the day he was on her mind and she wanted to be as near as possible to him always. He had been the exact same, even at work she had to remind herself to keep her thoughts on the investigation and not on how soft and moist her partner's lips seemed.

She grinned to herself, her cheeks tinged a light pink; she had slipped up during an investigation a few days prior. The event projected clearly in her mind: She and Takagi were standing behind a sofa listening intently to Sleeping Kogoro's deductions explaining why the murderer had first tampered with the air conditioning resulting in the currently freezing temperature in the home. Deciding their hands were blocked from view by the sofa, she had stepped closer to him and taken his hand in her own, squeezing it gently before tickling his palm with her finger tips. Figuring there was nothing wrong with this, he had stepped closer as well and proceeded to entwine his fingers in hers as he followed Mouri's reasoning.

Unfortunately, they had failed to notice that the inspector was behind them and a moment after their hands met he had stood between the two, pulling their hands apart and giving each officer a stern look. Both officers had jumped away mumbling inaudible apologies before standing rigid on either side of the annoyed inspector.

Miwako sighed, that had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, but at least it served as a good wake up call. When on duty the only thing on one's mind was the task at hand... hopefully.

It didn't stop there: after work the two had met almost every night. Most nights were spent simply in the company of the other watching a movie or TV. They had done this before but now he would pull her into his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around her and his cheek pressing into the side of her head as opposed to the two sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

One night they had both fallen asleep during a movie, Miwako had woken up at the sound of her cell ringing. She had pulled it out of her pocket and searched for the strength to answer the call. The two were lying on his couch.

She had answered her mother's call and was reminded of the night at the hotel, except this time there was no lying. Miwako argued quietly with her mother about coming home as Takagi slept beside her. During the arguing he had woken up and simply snatched the phone out of her hands. He spoke into the phone quietly and after a few minutes had managed to convince her mother that everything would be fine if Miwako spent the night, **no funny business**.

The only thing the couple could manage after that was moving to his bed and falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day Miwako and her mother had had an interesting talk:

"_Miwako! Can you come here a minute?" Shioko called down the hall. A moment later her daughter walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge taking out the orange juice._

"_What is it?" Miwako asked her mother casually as she filled a glass and put the carton back in the fridge. Miwako turned around and her mother pulled her into a gentle hug._

_Surprised, Miwako focused her attention on the glass in her hand._

"_Sit down dear we need to talk." Shioko pulled away from her disgruntled daughter and turned down the burner that was cooking their dinner. Miwako sat at the table, a feeling of dread growing inside her. Whatever her mother wanted to talk about was probably not a good thing._

_Miwako stared at her mother, following her every movement with her eyes as she sat down at the other end of the table. Shioko took a deep breath and folded her hands on the table top. _

"_Miwako, I want you to be honest with me…" Miwako gulped, the utter seriousness of her mother's voice was worrying her._

"_About what?" she asked quietly._

_Shioko lifted her head and stared right into her daughter's eyes, "Have you and Wataru-kun…are you having sex with him?"_

_Miwako's breath hitched in her throat as her mind seemed to empty itself of any and all coherent thought. Shioko simply stared at her daughter, a neutral expression on her face._

_Funny enough, Yumi had asked her the same question earlier that day. Miwako was certain her face was beat red when she finally answered, "Mom, wh-why are you asking me __**that**__ all of a sudden?"_

"_Are you?" Shioko asked again ignoring her daughter's counter question._

_Miwako couldn't believe what her mother had just asked her. In all honesty she had known this was going to come up sooner or later and with how she spent last night at his place it had become a guarantee. Damn…_

_Miwako sighed, she could talk about this with her mother, the woman who raised and loved her. Surly she could do that._

_Hesitantly she answered, "N-no, not yet." Even though her eyes were focused on her hands she could hear her mother let out a large sigh of relief._

"_What are you so relieved about? I thought you liked him!" Miwako said a little upset._

_Shioko raiser her hands in defense, "No, no, it's not that! I just want to make sure you're prepared, I booked you a doctor's appointment."_

"_Why?" Miwako asked breathlessly, taking a gulp of her orange juice, wishing it was strong alcohol._

_Her mother's facial expression went from relieved to mortified, "What do you mean why? Do you want to end up pregnant? Besides that Miwa you are so naive…I'm sure there are some things you need to learn." _

_At this point Miwako was tempted to cover her ears, this conversation was just too blunt for her taste._

"_It's better to be protected Miwa, condoms aren't guaranteed and—."_

"_Stop! I get it!" Miwako pleaded with her mother._

"_There's nothing to be embarrassed about Miwako! This is all very natural." Shioko called out as her daughter stood and retreated from the kitchen._

_Two days later Sato found herself sitting in her family doctor's office listening to Asaki-Sensei. Miwako admired the woman's professionalism as she spoke clearly and rather bluntly about everything a woman needed to know about safe and healthy sex. Miwako was glad her mother wasn't there; she could only imagine how awful a tag-team effort would be._

_Asaki-sensei finished explaining how to take the birth control pills and smiled knowingly at the red faced woman sitting on the examination bed._

"_Do you have any further questions Sato-san?" the older woman asked. Miwako shook her head almost certain that she was now an expert._

"Miwako-san?"

Miwako Sato focused back in on reality as Takagi's hand waved in front of her eyes.

"Oh Sorry, Wataru-kun. I was thinking about things." The young officer said as she rubbed her head.

He leaned in closer to her, "Like what?" he whispered.

Miwako flicked her eyes away from his, "About us and… just us." She responded shyly.

"Exactly what about us?" He pressed further, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek. He continued to stare into her eyes as his thumb stroked her skin. She was too lost in his gaze to answer but as he began to close the distance between them she felt her lips move even as her eyes closed.

"A-about how much closer we—."

A quiet cough split the couple apart quickly. Both officers gazed up at the waitress who was carrying their dinner. From the embarrassed look on her face Miwako figured she had been there for a while and had been trying not to interrupt.

"Oh, thank you." Takagi said politely as she placed the dishes in front of them.

"Would you like anything else?" the waitress asked awkwardly. Miwako noted she couldn't be any older than Ran-chan.

"No thank you." Takagi answered as the waitress bowed and scurried off to another table.

Takagi picked up his fork but didn't start to eat; he hadn't heard all of Miwako's answer.

"Miwako-san, what about us and being closer?" Takagi loved it when he got the chance to tease her. He was sure it wasn't as easy as teasing himself but it was definitely enjoyable.

Miwako put down her fork, "You know, since you met my mom the two of us have been so, so…"

"Addicted to the other?" he offered to finish her sentence, a seductive smile playing on his lips.

"That's one way to put it." She answered, secretly enjoying the way he looked right now.

The rest of the meal was enjoyed over some light discussion on trivial things. Miwako found that as they sat across from one another she couldn't help but to soak every inch of him in. When he had first come to pick her up she and her mother had been impressed with his appearance. He looked sharp in the dark suit and light blue dress shirt he was wearing. Miwako had noticed immediately that it was different than the ones he wore to work. This suit had a higher cut and was more tightly fitted to his body. He had somehow managed to gel his hair back so that only two pieces of bang fell over his forehead in the center. She liked it a lot; it gave her a clear view of his handsome face and accentuated his defined cheek bones, one of her favorite facial features. She had already noticed more than one woman looking him over.

She realized at this point that she was staring, not that she cared. She watched him sip the last of his wine, her heart jumped a beat when she noticed a drop had escaped and pooled on his bottom lip.

In one swift movement she stood, her hands hit the table palm-down as she closed the distance between them. She captured his bottom lip between her own, her tongue lapping up the drop of wine before his could.

Frustrated she couldn't continue due to their rather public surroundings Miwako slowly broke her lips off of his and returned to her seat. When her eyes focused on the scene she noted Takagi's surprised and slightly dizzy looking expression first. Next she noted the poor waitress from before standing off to the side of the table with the receipt and Takagi's credit card. Finally, a quick glance around the patio told her that her momentary loss of self-control had not gone unnoticed, people were staring.

Slightly embarrassed Miwako straightened her evening dress as Takagi took his credit card back from the waitress. Miwako opened her purse and gathered up some money, she would make sure to leave the waitress a nice tip.

Smiling, Takagi stood from his chair tucking it in before stepping towards her and offering her his hand which she took. The couple exited the restaurant and found his silver sedan in the parking lot.

They both climbed in and as he turned on the car she felt she should say something.

"Sorry about that Wataru, I didn't mean to make people stare at us." She giggled.

"People can stare all they want, I was only sorry you stopped." He replied while backing his car out of his spot.

When they were on the road Wataru stole a glance at his girlfriend, she looked positively gorgeous. Well she always did but tonight it was just something else entirely. He absolutely loved the aqua dress she was wearing; it left her shoulders bare, with only a silky ribbon tied into a bow around her neck to keep the dress up. It clung to her form perfectly as if to tempt him. It stopped just above her knees giving him a generous view of her long, slender legs. Not to mention how her large breasts strained against the silky material.

_God, I want her._

Takagi exhaled slowly trying to control himself, the more he thought about her the more he wanted to pull the car over to the side and just…just touch her.

"Miwako-san, would you like to come over to my place?" he asked smoothly.

Miwako looked over at him, "Yes." She uttered the word a little too fast.

As they pulled into his parking lot her heart started to beat faster. She stepped out of the car and shivered. It was colder now than it was when they had left the restaurant.

They walked toward each other as he removed his suit jacket. When he reached her he pulled it around her bare shoulders and scooped her up into his arms carrying her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest against him.

She loved it when he picked her up and held her like this. It was a show of his physical strength as well as his protective nature in Miwako's opinion.

"I feel so safe." She murmured into his ear as he started to climb the stairs leading up to his apartment.

"That's because I'm protecting you." He whispered in response, holding her even tighter against himself.

When he reached his door he expertly used one hand to unlock it while supporting the majority of her body weight in the other arm. He opened the door and stepped inside. He slowly placed her feet back on the ground and both removed their shoes.

As she was bending over to move both of her heels off to the side of the mat his suit jacket slipped from her shoulders and fell to the ground. She was about to pick it up when he distracted her.

"Leave it." He ordered, his voice stern.

Before she could respond Takagi had pulled her against him and crushed her body to his. His embrace was so tight that she couldn't move her arms enough to hug him back. He kissed the top of her head gently, sighing into her hair.

"Tonight I want to make you mine." He said quietly.

"I'm already yours." She responded, pressing her cheek to his chest just over his heart. She could feel every beat, the pulsation strong against her skin.

He loosened his grip on her and held her chin in his hand tilting it up.

"Close your eyes." He whispered softly.

Her eyes fluttered shut and he repositioned himself so that the unoccupied arm held her waist firmly.

After taking a second to admire her beauty he tilted her head up even more and leaned in. Her lips parted slightly when she felt his hot breath on her skin. He kissed her jaw firmly, moving down her jaw-line with successive kisses.

He tilted her head to the side and gave the other side of her face the same treatment before bringing it back to face him and kissing her forehead.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered.

He kissed her cheek, "I don't even want to think about a life without you."

At this point Miwako's mind had gone fuzzy, she relished in his touch and words. Her lips were burning; a slow pulsation had started due to her desire for his mouth to touch hers.

His kisses were slow and firm, yet he continued to neglect her lips.

Finally, he ceased kissing her face and his lips hovered just over hers. She tried to close the minuscule distance but he wouldn't let her, he held her chin firmly in place.

"Please…kiss me." She managed to speak out, her eyes remained closed.

Unable to deny either of them what they wanted any longer, he brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were warm and extremely pliable just like his.

The kiss was light, their lips were barley touching. It wasn't enough for Miwako she wanted more but every time she tried to push up into him he would pull back. Finally, she felt his lips start to press harder against hers.

Suddenly his tongue slid between her lips and into her mouth. She gasped as it licked at her own challengingly. He released her chin and she sprang into action instantly. She kissed him back full force, tangling her hands in his smooth hair. As much as she loved the new look she wanted his bangs back.

She ruffled his hair until his soft bangs fell over his face as usual, her lips never left his. He pushed her back to the couch where she lay down with him coming on top. Takagi attacked her neck with his mouth.

He kissed her neck gently, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin on his mouth. Without warning he bit down on her neck gently. She pushed his head down letting him know that it didn't hurt and that she liked it.

He responded by sinking his teeth deeper into her skin. She moaned his name encouraging him but he pulled away after a few seconds afraid he might hurt her.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked frustrated.

"Any harder and it would hurt." He answered breathlessly.

"I like it, keep going." She demanded trying to push his head down on her neck.

He resisted her, "No! I don't care if you like it, I'm not hurting you." He said flatly.

Sato sat up and narrowed her eyes at her partner threateningly, "Do it now."

"No!" Wataru answered, shocked by her preference.

"I'll make you!" Miwako growled as she yanked him down hard. When he moved to her neck she smiled triumphantly.

Instead of biting with his teeth he sucked the spot aggressively.

"O-okay, that works too." She whispered deciding to let him have his way for now.

He moved to her face kissing her lips. After what seemed like ten minutes he broke the kiss gasping for air.

Miwako moved her hands to his collar and pulled him down so that her eyes aligned with the buttons on his dress shirt. His hands were on either side of her head, palm-down on the couch supporting him as he leaned over her.

She reached for the first button, unfastening it with ease.

"I'm undressing you now." She told him happily.

"Would you rather sit up and do it?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, I want you over me like this." She answered smoothly as she worked downward on the buttons.

When the last button was undone she spread the fabric apart and touched her hands to his bare chest. He closed his eyes as she worked her hands over his middle, tracing his abs and pecks.

A hand slid under his shirt to his back and guided him down to her. She propped herself up as he went from his hands to his elbows. She kissed his middle before wrapping both arms around his back and pulling him down completely on top of her. She hugged him tightly for a moment before he got up and pulled her off the couch with him.

He led the way to his bedroom, his dress shirt hanging off his arms. When they entered his room Miwako turned him to face her and kissed him while pulling his shirt from his arms, letting it fall the floor.

He guided her to the bed and gently pushed her on her stomach. She blushed like crazy when he climbed on the bed and straddled her.

She turned her head around as best she could to see what he was up to.

"My turn to undress you." He purred.

Miwako let her head fall down to the pillow as he unclasped the back of her dress and pulled down the zipper. He played with the silk tip of the bow before pulling out the knot in one swift movement.

"Oh yes." He smirked as his eyes were met with the sight of her sand colored lacy undergarments against her creamy skin.

"Turn over Miwa." He said excitedly getting off her enough so she could move. She turned herself on her back smiling up at him. He put his hands on her waist and slid them down her torso taking the dress with him. He tugged at the material and she arched her back so he could pull it off her.

She lifted her legs out of the dress and he held it up to his eyes.

"Great dress." He said before tossing it over a chair. Takagi placed his hands on each of her legs and stroked them slowly.

"Come here Taru." She cooed using his nickname. The young officer crawled over to her as she sat up and threw her arms around him. He kissed her again as his hands wondered over her back.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth when he popped open the clasp on her bra, pulling the garment off her as she continued to kiss him.

Lying down on top of her he grabbed both wrists and pinned them above her head. He broke the kiss for a short moment in order to focus on what it felt like to have his bare chest against hers. Desire welled within him as she strained against his hands, her whole body moving beneath his.

He went off like a gun; kissing her roughly, much harder than he ever had before. She gasped in surprise giving him an even bigger opportunity to advance. Still holding her hands in place, he forced her head up, thrusting his tongue powerfully in and out of her mouth in rapid succession. He completely over powered her as his tongue mimicked an even more intimate position.

He let go of her hands but she didn't move them. He placed his hands on either side of her face as she gasped for air.

"Whoa…easy tiger." She gasped out in between breaths. He kissed her cheek apologetically.

"I'm sorry I—." a finger to his lips silenced him. He was relieved to see the smile on her face.

When he came down and rested his head on her shoulder Miwako was able to glance down the length of his body. He was still fully dressed from the waist down while she was left in only her lacy underwear.

A thought struck her and she released a deep shuttering breath.

"What is it?" she heard Takagi mumble into her chest.

"You have too much clothes on." She answered pushing him off her and moving down the bed.

She pushed the nervousness out of her mind as she pulled him back on top of herself. By the time she was done directing him his knees pressed against her arms and rested at either side of her chest. Ignoring the color rising on her face, she reached up to his torso pulling on his belt buckle. She pulled the belt out of his pants quickly, the visible strain against the material spurring her on.

Lost in the thought of what she was doing, Miwako unbuttoned his dress pants. She looked up into his face stopping for a moment to reach up and stroke his cheek. She loved how his breathing had become labored.

Slowly, she pulled the zipper down, her knuckles grazing against his erection. She tugged the dress pants down to his thighs leaving him in only a pair of red silky boxers.

"Miwa…-ko…" He moaned quietly as she stroked him through the silk. Her heart was ramming against her chest as she took hold of the boxers and pulled them down his skin. Blushing deeply, she pushed the boxers down with his pants. She breathed in and out of her mouth as she gazed up at his amazing figure.

Her eyes never wavered as he wiped his brow of the sweat that had started to pool. She placed her hands on the back of his thighs and pulled towards herself, hoping he would understand what she wanted to do.

"Miwako are you **absolutely** sure."

"Wataru please…stop asking me that…"

"Like this?" He asked her a few seconds later as he positioned himself over her face.

"Yes." She moaned reaching up and parting her lips. He gasped when her lips kissed the tip of his penis. She licked at him hungrily, swirling her tongue on the tip.

She took more of him in her mouth, her lips clamping around him as she sucked gently. He groaned as she started to guide him in and out of her mouth, his hips slowly starting to follow her movements. His thrusts were slow, not even half of him entering her mouth.

When he was almost at his breaking point he pulled out of her mouth and tugged his boxers and pants the rest of the way off before collapsing beside her. A second later Miwako forced herself into his arms and lay beside him.

"Why did you pull out?" she asked him hoping she hadn't done something wrong. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Because I want to be inside you when I come." He answered her honestly sounding much calmer than he felt. She uttered an inaudible sound as he pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair absently. When the intense throbbing slowed to a dull ache he sat up and pulled her into his lap, her head tucked under his chin.

One arm came over her chest while his other hand tilted her head to the side for easier access to her cheek and neck. His lips massaged the side of her neck as he held her firmly against him. Pressing his lips into her black hair he lowered his hands and took a breast in each toying with her gently. She moaned quietly, one hand reaching up to his face.

He started to knead her harder until she cried his name out. He lay her down on her back and an idea struck him.

"Stay there." He said excitedly as he jumped off the bed. Miwako could barley see what he was doing in the dark. He returned quickly with a piece of blue material.

_His work tie?_

He leaned over her grinning dangerously, "Since my hands are going to be busy, I need to improvise." He grabbed her wrists and bound them tightly together with his tie.

She stared at him in shock, her mouth open, "Wa-Wataru!"

"What? I forgot my cuffs at work, that'll have to do for now." He was smiling sexily at her enjoying her reaction to the bondage.

"Now…" he uttered more to himself, "I still haven't seen the rest of you."

Sighing, Miwako submissively left her hands where they were, bound above her head. Takagi had once again moved over her, his hands stroking the sides of her underwear. At the same time his lips closed over one of her large breasts. She arched her back for him, pushing more of herself into his mouth.

Miwako wanted to run her hands through his hair but with the way her hands were tied she couldn't manage it. The more she pulled against her restraints the more excited and ardent his movements became.

Finishing up with the other breast, Wataru turned his undivided attention to her underwear. He had moved down her body so that his head would rest on her lower middle if he had wanted it to. He caressed her legs softly, his hands gliding over her underwear with each pass. Slowly, he slipped a hand under the lacy fabric and moved down until he could feel her wet heat. She cried out as he inserted a single finger, moving it against her in a circular motion.

"Mmm-uhh." She couldn't stop her moaning as he shimmied her thin panties down her legs before throwing them on the floor.

"Wataru, untie me." She said desperately. Now that they were both completely naked she couldn't stand to have no use of her hands while he explored her body unchallenged.

"Nope." He replied simply before pressing his nose into her black curls. Her mind went blank for a moment as white hot pleasure threatened to overtake her.

Wataru watched her as she squirmed at his touch, the way she would throw her head back and moan his name while her eyes closed tightly. A pleasant blush dawned her cheeks and the fact that she was straining to free her hands from his tie completed the image perfectly. Takagi was certain that he could find release just by looking at her.

When he bent over her and kissed her forehead she brought her bound hands up to his eyes.

"Untie me Taru." She whimpered.

"Alright." He laughed undoing the knot. As soon as her hands were free she wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her gently while she let her hands roam all over his back.

Despite the fact that they had absolutely no experience, he felt fairly confident when their eyes met and she moaned into his ear begging him to take her. Her head was cradled in one of his hands while his other hand was placed under her thigh. As he hovered just above her he took a split second to look into her eyes. He would not ask her if she was certain about it, he knew she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

Wataru let out a breath as he kissed her. At the same time he lowered himself slightly, slipping only the tip inside her. She clawed at his back and moaned into his mouth. Wataru kissed her passionately as he removed the hand from her thigh. He reached to his back and took one of her hands into his, pressing it into the mattress a second later.

They entwined their fingers as they squeezed the other's hand. He entered her again this time pushing in with more of him. She tensed, a pained cry escaping her lips. He pulled out immediately; mortified that he had hurt her.

"Miwako!" he called desperately searching her face for any sign of discomfort. The remaining hand on his back moved to the back of his head and waded through his hair.

"I-I'm okay, it's going to hurt the first time." She reassured him, "…Just don't stop."

She kissed his lips lovingly and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He kissed her back, lowering himself into her as gently as possible. Wataru paid careful attention to her; if pain was inevitable he would do his best to minimize it.

He pulled the tip out slowly before sinking in again. He gradually pushed in further, very slowly and gently, giving her time to get used to his size. After a short while she stopped tensing when he entered and her body started to relax.

Slowly, she started to respond, moving her hips up to meet him. Wataru kissed her deeply as their pace quickened. She gasped and moaned in ecstasy as their bodies entwined together perfectly. Miwako was losing herself in the man she loved just like she had always wanted to. His deep and loving kisses told her that it was the same for him.

She could barley hear herself as she pleaded to him to go faster, harder, to never stop. Wataru moaned into her mouth, as he approached his own climax he couldn't help but to thrust into her with everything he had. He nuzzled his face against hers, repeatedly running it along her hot skin. The hand she had on his back went from gentle massaging to heated clawing.

She came first, screaming his name as she shattered beneath him. Her release brought him to his end as he shot his warm essence into her, her name lingering on his lips.

They collapsed beside each other exhausted and thoroughly tangled in the sheets. Their hands were still entwined. Wataru reached a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. Both were still panting, a thin sheen of sweat covering their skin.

After a few moments when their breathing had calmed he propped himself up so he could gaze into her face. He brushed her black bangs from her eyes affectionately. She smiled, opening her eyes and turning to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he traced her ear with the tip of his finger.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly bringing a hand to his and pressing it against her cheek.

"Thank god." He whispered gently.

"I love you." Miwako said as she leaned towards his lips.

Wataru felt his heart skip a beat and he replied, "I love you too."

Their lips met. He was a little surprised when she pulled him on top of her again but he understood what she wanted.

He took her again, this time much slower. The heat between them was amazing; he couldn't understand how he had survived without this for so long. He reveled in her beauty as she came once more taking him with her.

He pulled her against him wrapping her in a protective embrace. Her head was tucked securely under his chin and rested against his arm. Her hands were pressed against his chest just as his pressed into her back and shoulder, holding her tightly. He pulled his bed sheets over them both, making sure she was covered.

Both officers were content and satisfied, feeling more complete than either thought was possible. Miwako snuggled closer to him wanting the warmth and security his body provided. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled something incoherent against her hair. Thoroughly exhausted, they fell into a peaceful sleep, entwined together.

* * *

And so we have the first Sato/Takagi lemon (to my knowledge). If you know of another one link me. Anyway, before you flame my ass into oblivion please have mercy and understand that this was really FREAKING HARD TO WRITE! Lol, I struggled a lot with this, but encouragement from Hallow777 and the other reviewers helped.

Also, I apologize for the extremely late update. Massive family problems have kept me from writing this chapter. As a result my BIG PROJECT is behind schedule. For those who are waiting on that I will have it up by the end of this month earliest.

On a side note, put your hands up if you cried or started freaking out at any time during episode 535. Well my hands just flew up. I was practically sobbing during the entire episode. **INTENSE!**

Now the THANK YOU'S:

Shizuku Satou: Yes Sato/Takagi is a GREAT pairing! Thanks for the review and don't worry your English is fine lol!

Kaori: *High five. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the update. Oh and greetings back from Canada!

Miaka Kiri: Thanks again! Hope you liked the end.

Hallow777: And YOU! The one who reviewed all of the previous chapters (and hopefully the last one too)! I hope I didn't let you down with the LEMON part. It was so hard to do! Also! I am so so so so sorry about how late this came out! My family is falling apart and so I was delayed. I hope you liked the lemon! I am praying that you do! Thanks for all the encouragement; I wouldn't have written it without you! Hopefully this qualifies as showing the readers some pairing love! Tee hee! You ROCK Hallow!

Also to the people who favorite-ed (lol, favorited isn't a word :3) : 7sodeno shirayuki7, Aerith73, chibi-Nao, Miaka Kiri, and Hallow777

THANK YOU TO ALL

Oh and people we need more Sato/Takagi lemons! Come on! I want to read one I didn't write!

Please Read and Review it makes me happy :3

Miwako/Wataru forever (and ever, and ever, and ever…etc)


End file.
